In Harm's Way
"In Harm's Way", retitled "Episode 8", is the third episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on May 13, 2014 for PC/Mac via Steam and PlayStation Network. It will be released on May 14th for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network Europe, and on May 15th for iOS. Release dates for PlayStation Vita and Ouya are yet to be announced.@telltalegames - Twitter (May 9, 2014) Plot Synopsis The episode starts with Clementine staring at a butterfly on a tree. She has the option to touch it, but when she is about to touch it, the butterfly flies away. Sarah is with her, and it is hinted that they took a bathroom rest in the woods. Sarah then thanks Clementine for not leaving her and the rest of the group when Carver held them captive at the Lodge, though she knows Clementine were forced to do so. Clementine can then say that they are in this together. Troy shouts for them to come over, while Carver talks to someone on a walkie-talkie telling that they might be return in about 30 minutes. After that, Carver tells Troy to restrain Clementine and Sarah's hands. After they get tied up again, Carver catches Clementine eavesdropping on his conversation with the rest of his 'men'. Carver tells Clementine that listening in upon someone else's conversation is not polite. There are some options you could choose, and Carver's reaction to it differs. If you choose to just glare at Carver, Carver slaps Clementine to the ground. Sarah would then back up Clementine and tell him that Clementine is her friend. The two then went back inside of the truck, meeting with the rest of the group. Kenny sees the bruise on Clementine's cheek, hinting that Carver hurt her, Kenny angrily yells at to Carver, Troy, and Bonnie to tell him what they did to her. In the truck, the group talks about what they have to do next. Kenny suggests that they ought to do something. It's your choice to side with Kenny or not. Either way, Kenny uses a sharp metal scrap on the truck's wall to cut hand bindings loose. After doing so, Kenny tells the group that Luke apparently left them behind, but the rest of the group don't believe that, and warn Kenny that going against Carver is dangerous. When the truck is about to arrive at Howe's Hardware, Carlos tells everyone that they are close. Kenny then walks towards the door, waiting for it to be opened, but the truck bumps, causing Kenny to smack his face into the door. He falls down and loses consciousness for a second. Sarita rushes in to make sure he is ok. The truck is opened by Troy, who is joined by Tavia and a seemingly-apologetic Bonnie, who seems troubled by the events at the ski lodge. The group then walks to the inside of the department store. Carver tell his men that they are welcoming some new and old guests, and Troy would take Carlos away, telling him he has work to do. Sarah is concerned about this, saying that she needs her father because he looks after her. Clementine has an option to coax her away or just stay quiet. The rest of the group are then locked out in a yard called "the pen", which is an area where those who break Carver's rules are sent to earn their way back. The group then are greeted by Reggie, and old friend, whom Rebecca and the others are in shock to find out that he had lost his arm, thinking it was their fault because he helped them escape previously. Reggie tells them that he was working outside and a walker snuck up on him and bit him in the arm, which was immediately amputated by another worker, Mike. Because Carver gave Reggie a second chance, he seems to be loyal to him. Reggie, however, tells the group that he would help them try to escape once he gains Carver's trust again. He tries to reason with them, telling them it's not so bad there. But when they tell about the events of the ski lodge, and of Walt's and Alvin's (Determinant) murder(s) at the hands of Carver, he has second thoughts. When the group revealed Pete's death to Reggie, he seems to be saddened about it. Kenny says to Clementine that he doesn't think he can trust Reggie and you can choose to tell Kenny whether you think he's trustworthy or not. Before they are ordered to sleep, Clementine has options to talk to all of them, while Kenny talks to Reggie to distract him so that Clementine can check for possible ways to escape. You can look at Jane (she will stare at you furiously), look at Mike, look at the rope close to the wall, touch the fence and the garage shutter. If you do the last ones, Reggie will say to Clementine "stop being like that" and Kenny reassures him she is doing nothing wrong. When she reaches Nick (If saved in Episode 2), Nick would mention that he keeps thinking about Luke, and disagreeing that 'Luke abandoned them', and Clementine has an option to side with either him or Kenny, who thinks them that has Luke left them for sure. Either way, Nick would say that he would try to get some rest. You can talk to Rebecca, and she is sorry that she hasn't said to Alvin that she loved him in the past weeks. Neither way, she will say she appreciates your concern. If you talk with Sarah, she won't talk to much and will say she doesn't want to put Reggie in trouble. Troy brings back Carlos and says that he will shoot anyone who stays awake. Before the group go to sleep, Kenny asks Clementine if she will be willing to escape. All the answers will be inclined to a 'yes'. In the morning, Troy will kick Clementine to wake her up. Carver is making a speech and Sarah tries to chat with Clementine while Carver is speaking. Even if you ask Sarah to be quiet, she will insist, and Carver then commands Carlos to give Sarah "good smack across the mouth" for being impolite. Afterwards, the group are made to do chores. Tavia orders Clementine to go see Bonnie, implying that she has some work for Clementine. (Determinant)As you walk to Bonnie, Shel and Becca will be shown talking to each other about Clementine and Sarah Clementine reaches Bonnie, and the chore she is given is to load gun magazines. While doing so, Bonnie apologizes about her lying to Clementine, Kenny, and Walter when she was caught back at the lodge. She says she never thought strangers would be so kind to her (referring to Walter's kindness in giving her a generous supply of food). After that, Bonnie would mention Luke and how he tried to tell her that Carver's community is not what it seems to be, and they need to leave. In that part of the conversation, it seemed Luke is an optimistic person, but considered crazy by the most of the people there. The reason the community had food and shelter is why Bonnie chose to stay. Regardless, Bonnie would say that she is hoping Luke is fine out there. After the work, Bonnie gives Clementine a jacket which she found back in the lodge. Afterwards, Tavia talks to Bonnie through a walkie-talkie and tells her to send Clementine to her. Bonnie then sends her away, where Clementine would be placed in a greenhouse along with Sarah and Reggie. Tavia then puts Reggie in charge of the girls and she then leaves the trio to their tasks - to tend the plants. Reggie teaches them how to do the chores, but Sarah is so upset about what happened at the speech that she is unable to do it. Reggie asks Clementine if Sarah is alright, because he didn't want to get in trouble because of her. While Clementine is about to do her chores, Clementine would be given two options about whether she would help Sarah, whom was still standing motionless, or to continue her own chores. (If Clementine chooses to help Sarah) Clementine would leave her task. Carver visits the green house and sees Clementine slacking her task. Carver would spill all the rage towards Reggie. Clementine and Sarah would be sent to the outside of the greenhouse while Carver yells at Reggie, whom seems to be sorry about what happened. Not so long after that, Carver would be seen pushing Reggie out to the ledge of the roof, and pushes him off, ultimately killing him. Clementine would be told by Carver to go back to inside the building, while Sarah would be seen talking to Carver. (If Clementine chooses not to help Sarah) Clementine and Sarah will both complete their tasks, but Sarah will somehow strip every branch off of her plants. Same resolution as other choice. Then, Carver will ask you to go find Bonnie downstairs. Bonnie asks Clementine to hand over some supplies to the guys working at the expansion and then says that really likes the coat she gave to Clementine. She will ask what's wrong with her, and Clementine can lie (say Reggie fell), tell the truth or omit what happened. When Clementines gets at the fence she sees Kenny fighting with Michael, which causes a broken window, letting walkers get in. After a struggle, Troy saves Clementine and demands her to go back inside. In the way to get back inside, a man grabs Clementine. It's Luke. He says that he followed them all the way and couldn't sleep. He implies that there are guards everytime and everywhere. He says there is a herd of zombies and he thinks the herd will enter the place, helping them to escape. Luke asks Clementine to get a walkie-talkie and meet him there at the same time, so they can watch the guards' schedule. Troy asks Clementine to meet with Carver. Note: If you were able to get Wyatt to the group at 400 days, he will be shown now, saying to Clementine to hurry up to see Carver, impling he doesn't like to wait. When Clementine arrives at the office, Rebecca gets out crying and Carver says she is a strong woman. In the office, if you saved Alvin at the lodge, he will appear passed out in a chair. Carver starts to explain why he killed Reggie and asks Clementine to be honest. Carver implies directly that he thinks Clementine is similar to him, because she was tough and fearless. He said he want his child to be raised just like her, and you can choose to say it's not his baby or he doesn't know if it's his and he answers that it's his now. Clementine gets back to the group, and they are discussing how they can escape. Most of them agreed with the idea of giving Luke the walkie-talkie and choose a good time to escape, but Kenny says they should use something really loud to attract the walkers (mentioning Molly, in Crawford), but some of them think it's too dangerous.They start to discuss it's impossible to pass a herd of walkers without dying, and Jane says she does it all the time, covering herself in their muck and walking really slow. Clementine can say her and Lee already did it and it worked. Michael lift Clementine and she climbs to the roof, going to the stockroom. When she gets there, Tavia is watching the room, talking to someone on the walkie-talkie. Clementine gets two walike-talkies and get out. Note: If you were able to get Vince to the group at 400 days, he will be shown now, saying to Tavia stop smoking, otherwise he will tell Carver. Seems like he already got in trouble with Carver before and it's afraid to be again. He also says "I'm not letting someone else get blamed for this", implying that they had conflicts before. Clementine arrives at the group with the walkie talkies and go to sleep. Kenny says something about Duck, that he misses him and remembers him doing dumb things, implying he was hyperactive. In the next morning, they get to decide who's gonna give Luke the walkie-talkie, and Kenny puts the radio in Clementine's pocket. On their way to work, Bonnie asks Clementine to go with her, after explaining that she wants Clementine to be safe. She says Carver assured her that he killed Reggie. Clementine seems anxious about the radio and Bonnie asks if she's alright. Bonnie says she can count on her and you can tell the truth, admit, or say you don't trust her. No matter what you say to her, she will let you go. Note: If you were able to get Russell to the group in 400 days, he will be shown now. Clementine appears running close to him, and he says that she needs to get going. Clementine will enter the place she met Luke the previous day but he isn't there. Clementine screams and looks for Luke, but Troy enters the store pissed off and slaps Clementine. He takes Clementine back to the group and Luke is there, implying that Carver found him. Luke was trying to get some food and got caught. Carver also dicovered about the walkie-talkie. He says he wants the other one and started counting to three. Clementine can either say she has it, she found it, she thinks he lost it or stay quiet. No matter what you choose, when Clementine opens her mouth, Kenny gets the radio and gives it to Carver, saying it was with him. Carver starts to beat up Kenny. Sarita starts screaming and running to defend Kenny, but Carlos hold her. At this point, you can choose: (Restrain Sarita): Clementine will help Carlos restrain Sarita until she calms down.Then Bonnie shows up to tell Carver to stop and that there's a breach. (Help Kenny): Clementine will run to aid Kenny, immediately Troy will hit her in the face attempting to stop her, giving her a cut. Bonnie arrives and says the same thing. (Do Nothing): Clementine will do nothing and Sarita breaks free and will run to aid Kenny, immediately Troy will hit her in the face attempting to stop her, giving her a cut. Bonnie arrives and says the same thing. Carver asks Bonnie to watch the group and says they won't have supper. Bonnie tells Carlos to help Kenny because they are leaving this night. The group is surprised. Clementine wakes up and Luke says they shouldn't go that night because Kenny is hurt and Sarita is out of shape. He propose to go another night and Michael agrees. Rebecca doesn't agree, and says they need to leave tonight. Calos comes back and says his orbital is crushed and he's probably blind, but he doesn't know if there's any brain damage, since he's not awake. Luke suggests to leave some of them (refering to Sarita and Kenny) behind, and all the group disagrees. When Luke says he doesn't want to leave Kenny, Kenny appears and says they have to go that night. They agree to meet up in a Civil War museum not too far from there, in case they miss each other. They ask Clementine to turn on the outside speakers, to attract walkers. Rebecca give some information about the speakers and Clementine goes to Carver's office. If you saved Alvin, he will still be there. After connecting some cables and putting a CD, Clementine it's able to get the speakers working really loud and Alvin comes close to her, in a really bad shape, opening a drawer to get a gun. He says it's ironic that a man like Carver would have such a little gun, and says he wanna do a good "last" thing, before he dies. He kills one of Carver's men. Clementine gets out and go to the stockroom, where the group it's with Carver. Clementine jumps on Carver and Luke take his gun. Luke asks what should he do with Carver and Kenny shots him in the knee. Kenny grabs a crowbar and ask everyone to get out because they don't need to see this. At first most of them don't wanna kill him like that, but everyone goes out except Rebecca. You can choose: (Stay to watch): Clementine stays to watch Kenny brutally murders Carver with a crowbar. He then goes out with Clementine and Rebecca. (Go with Sarita): Clementine follow Sarita out,Carver will say to her that he knows she want to watch. But Clementine exit the stockroom calmly. As they wait for the walkers to approach the hardware store, Luke gives Clementine a hatchet hammer to protect herself as walkers begining to approach. They kill a couple walkers and begin to covers themselves with walker blood. Clementine applies the blood to Sarah's back, with the help of Carlos. Then. he does the same for Clementine. Suddenly, Troy gets furious at the group and threatens to kill Luke if he does anything. But, Jane intervenes by calmly approaching Troy while holding a gun to tell him that he remembers what they talked abou prior to the events she attempts to seduce him by proposing to run away together which Troy agrees , while he was off guard Jane shoots him in the crotch , takes his gun and leave to be devoured by walkers.As they prepare to enter the herd Jane will speak to the group on how to act in a herd.The group amongst the walkers Carver's group start to shoot the walkers from the rooftop to protect the community.Because of all the tension Sarah starts to panic then Carlos ask Clementine to calm her down as she is her friend, suddenly Carlos is shot in the neck by one of Carver's guards mistaking him for a walker , ultimately being bitten in the neck , as Sarah witnessing her fathers death she starts to shriek , the cries of Sarah attract the walker blowing there cover , then she runs away after witnessing a traumatizing event. After managing to kill a couple of walkers,Clementine hears someone's cries , realising it was Sarita's because she was bitten in vain to reach her weapon.Clementine will look at her Prompting two choices: (Cut Sarita's Arm):Clementine will hit Sarita's arm twice ,severing it. Then Sarita holding her bleeding arm, looks at Clementine then squeals ending the episode. (Cut Walker's skull): Clementine will hit the walker's skull releasing her from the walker. Sarita will look at her hand and then at Clementine ending the episode. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Helped Sarah with her chores? *Helped Sarah - 67.3% *Did your own work - 32.7 Told Bonnie about Luke? *Told Bonnie about Luke - 71% *Didn't tell Bonnie about Luke - 29% Admitted to stealing the walkie talkie? *Tried to hide the theft -''' 61.7'% *Tried to come clean - 38.3% '''Watched Kenny kill Carver?' *Watched - 52.5% *Didn't Watch - 47.5 Chopped off Sarita's arm? *Chopped it off - 62.5% *Killed the walker - 37.5% Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Bonnie *Vince (Determinant) *Wyatt (Determinant) *Russell (Determinant) *Shel (Determinant) *Becca (Determinant) *Tavia *Luke *Nick (If saved in "A House Divided") *Alvin (If saved in "A House Divided") *Rebecca *Sarah *Carlos *Sarita *Bill Carver *Troy *Reggie *Mike *Jane *Hank *Carver's Guard 1 *Carver's Guard 2 Deaths *Reggie *Alvin (If saved in "A House Divided") *Hank (Determinant) *William Carver *Troy *Carlos Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. *Nick and Alvin will appear in this episode if they were both saved in "A House Divided". *Whoever went with Tavia at the end of the 400 Days DLC will appear in this episode as part of Carver's community. Trivia *First appearance of Jane. *First appearance of Mike. *First appearance of Carver's Guard 1. *First appearance of Carver's Guard 2. *First (and last) appearance of Reggie . *First (and last) appearance of Hank. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Carlos. *Last appearance of William Carver. *Last appearance of Troy. *Last appearance of Alvin. (If saved in "A House Divided") *This is the first episode to have it's thumbnail change after its release. *This is the first episode in season 2 to be written by Pierre Shorette. *This episode marks the return of Tavia since her appearance in the "400 Days" DLC. **It is revealed in this episode that Howe's Hardware is the community Tavia mentioned in "400 Days" *This episode marks the return of Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Shel and Becca since their appearance in the "400 Days" DLC (Determinant). *Two comic posters called "Ghosted" and "Super Dinosaur" can be seen displayed in a store window, as well as one titled "Invincible" inside the store, within Howe's Hardware. These are real-life comics published by the same imprints of The Walking Dead, Image Comics and Skybound. If you go look for Luke behind the shelves, you can see a couple copies of "Manifest Destiny", also an Image title, on the rack. *The recording sessions for this episode have been going on since March 22, 2014, as told by Melissa Hutchison during her Playing Dead interview with Greg Miller from IGN.Playing Dead - YouTube (Mar 22, 2014) *This episode was completed on April 22, 2014, as given by Job J. Stauffer via his personal Twitter account, saying that he was sorry for "...screaming and cheering obscenities" while playing the episode in his office.@jobjstauffer - Twitter (Apr 22, 2014) Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 3 Official Trailer|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Aggregate Scores References Category:Season 2 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes